Forgotten Voices
by CaBu
Summary: The haunting image of a Saiyajin warrior haunts Usagi's dreams and while she fights her fear of this warrior she must fight for the safety of the DBZ world as a whole. But without her powers she must find a new way to fight. SPOILERS. REWRITING
1. Act One

I do not own any characters just the plot. Thanks.

* * *

Forgotten Voices

Act One

"_And so, you all shall be separated for the good of the galaxy. Though fate has tied us together tightly, we were never truly meant to exist in the same dimension."_

XoXoX

Nights lately have become harder to withstand. As soon as Usagi laid her head on her fluffy pillow, the tossing and turning began. Left and right, arms shooting outward, up and down, for the last few days it had been impossible for Luna to get _any_ sleep. Night after night it was the same thing. First she would begin to sweat, then mumble. It soon then became a full-blown fit, with a mess of legs and arms flaying in the air until she finally sat upright in her bed.

Tonight wasn't any different.

As if on cue, Usagi jerked out of her tortured sleep and sat up. The force of the blonde moving in her small twice-sized bed caused the mattress to rock back and forth. The shoving motion caused Luna to fall from the bed, hitting the carpeted floor beneath them.

Ugh again? What was with these sudden nightmares? Usagi hadn't had nightmares _this_ bad since the time she was fighting against the Dark Kingdom. Perhaps she was having some recurring night terrors?

The small gray feline took a short moment to gather herself before moving back to all fours. "Usagi?" She mewed in the silent darkness. "Are you okay?"

With little effort, Luna leapt from her fallen spot on the floor and landed by Usagi's bedside.

Beads of sweat fell down the sides of her face while her chest heaved in and out. The princess moved her hand to her cheek and pressed her fingertips against the moist tears on her temple. A look of sheer terror had settled on her usual gentle features, causing the small cat's worries to advance.

"Usagi?"

Said girl flinched at the call of her name. She twisted her neck to the left, her blue eyes meeting with Luna's red ones. The two females fell silent. The remaining droplets of sweat trickled down her cheek and finally she spoke.

"I'm fine." Her high-pitched voice cracked. "I'm sorry Luna, did I hurt you?"

The guardian cat paused. Was she trying to change the subject? Why else would Usagi ignore her question then ask one of her own? The moon goddess wasn't trying to 'protect' her, was she? It wouldn't be unlikely, seeing how much she had grown and developed in her three years of being Sailor Moon.

Had it really been three months since their last battle against Pharaoh 90? In most ways it seemed as if it had been years since Super Sailor Moon cleansed the villain and restored Sailor Saturn's life. This wasn't a premonition of another enemy, was it?

When would they _ever_ get a break?

"No," Luna found the courage to answer seconds after being asked. "You've been having trouble sleeping for awhile now."

Usagi gave a gentle nod of her head before turning her attention to the opposite facing wall. "I'm having some really bad nightmares."

"What about?" The feline took a few quiet steps toward the girl and sat down close to her.

Dare she think that Usagi was still dreaming about the death of Endymion? The terrible vision that stayed with her long after her reincarnation. The lasting effects of those times had troubled the Sailor Warrior during the first year of her training and she still had episodes when the lightening and thunder rolled in but why now? Three years later?

It was a bit sudden, wasn't it?

"In my dream, I can feel Endymion dying all over again." Her crystal-blue eyes glossed over with tears. "I'm on the moon."

So she was right. Luna inhaled a silent breath through her tiny nostrils and waited for Usagi to continue. The pause and depth of her voice was a clear clue that she was _still_ sensitive to the past and her current visions.

"But there was a man."

Luna's tiny heart came to a sudden halt.

"He wanted to take me somewhere…"

A man? In her dreams? Was this a figment of her wild dream imagination? It had to be. There was no way that this was a recollection of that fateful day on the Moon Kingdom. If there _had_ been some kind of stranger trying to kidnap princess Serenity, then she would surely remember it, right?

"Usagi, try to get back to sleep, okay?" She whispered to her princess. "You have a study session with the others tomorrow."

The look of fear and terror disappeared from Usagi's face and was soon replaced with a tired expression. She released a long groan before dropping her head in shame. Ah, there was the Usagi Luna had come to love. Perhaps these dreams were nothing more than simple nightmares. There was nothing to it, Luna was sure.

"That's right," Usagi grunted her words through her nose. "I forgot."

"Get to sleep then."

Not needing any further reply, Luna took her spot on the bed, curling her body in her usual sleeping position. Usagi followed soon after, her back hitting the mattress with a soft thud. She then grabbed at her comforter, ripping it up over her shoulder. The klutzy teen released a single yawn.

"Good night, Luna."

The cat breathed a small sigh of relief. "Good night, Usagi."

XoXoX

"Usagi! Usagi, wake up already!"

Ah, was it morning already? Her body was limp and she could feel a small bit of drool leaking from her lip. Ugh, since when did her alarm _yell_ at her? Usagi flinched before releasing a small groan. She felt her eyelashes flutter open and the world around her come to life. Instead of the familiar colors of her bedroom walls, she saw a white scenery that caused her to jerk herself completely awake.

The blonde found herself sitting in Rei's bedroom, her body apparently falling lifelessly asleep on the small table in the center of the room. She lifted her torso off the table and moved her right hand toward her mouth. With one swipe, she removed any excess moisture on her lips and looked to her fellow Warriors with a silly grin.

"Usagi, we have to study." Rei grunted, her brows darted low over her purple eyes.

Oh that was right. If she remembered Luna's words correctly the night before, they _had_ planned a study session together. Ugh, how could she possibly study when she had almost zero sleep the night before? This was torture!

A round of nervous chuckles left her mouth before she could repel them. "Hehe," She moved her slender arm behind her head. "Sorry."

"If you aren't going to study then you don't have second helpings on the snacks." Rei shut her large eyes and turned away from the blonde, obviously displeased.

Usagi was quick to poke out her bottom lip, presenting her best pout to defend against Rei's oncoming attacks.

"Rei," Ami spoke from across the room in her calm and sweet voice. "Don't you think you're overreacting a bit?"

The black-haired female kept her eyes shut as she crossed her arms over her bust. "This is the third study group she's fallen asleep in." She said in a smooth tone. "She isn't going to get into high school at this rate."

"I can't argue with that," Makoto moved her hand to her cheek and leaned against it, her elbow placed on the table. "Usagi, are you sleeping well?"

Oh no, so Makoto had noticed it too? Geez, this was looking worse then she thought! First Luna begins to worry about her and now this? No, it wasn't a big deal. It was just a few nightmares, nothing huge! It was time to change the subject. Usagi opened her mouth to reply only to have Minako move in the way.

"Maybe you've been spending too much time with Mamoru!" Their leader teased by moving her index finger into Usagi's shoulder.

Her pout grew stronger. "That's not true!" She was quick to defend herself, only to have a suspicious blush run across her chubby cheeks.

"Oh it isn't?" Minako fought back with a grin that stretched ear-to-ear. "Then what's wrong? Oh!" Removing her hand from Usagi's shoulder, she slammed her balled fist into her open left palm. "I know, he's leaving you!"

The goddess of love _always_ knew what buttons to press. "Minako!"

Out of what seemed to be the blue, Luna landed in the center of the table, her four paws disturbing the papers and wrinkling them. The wise cat's presence caused each girl to fall silent. She wore a look of concern and seriousness that the girls had only seen when under dire conditions.

"Usagi's been having trouble sleeping." She said without hesitation. "She's having nightmares about the Dark Kingdom."

Well, that ended that, didn't it? Usagi felt more blood pool in her cheeks, this time feeling embarrassed. She sunk her head between her shoulders and removed her eyes from any faces in the room. Staring down at the table, she refused to defend the truth.

She could _feel_ her teammates staring at her, oh those awkward stares. She could sense that they were no longer feeling anything but seriousness. It was a feeling that Usagi had come to know a few times in her life, usually during the heat of a battle. The way their eyebrows dipped downward like small frowns and their lips trembled with fear and worry, it was too much pressure.

The sudden warm touch of a hand to her shoulder caused the princess to twitch. She jerked to her left to see Rei. The fire Warrior had the worse worry gaze of all, her large passionate eyes narrowed while her jaw clenched tight.

"Usagi?" Her voice carried a sad tune.

There was no fighting it now. Might as well be as honest as she could. What else did she have to lose?

"It's strange," Usagi replied. "There was someone else there. Someone who wanted to hurt me just as much as Queen Beryl." She moved her eyes away from her team once again and stared at the table below her. "It was a man."

Through the silence, Makoto's voice broke out. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't think it was important."

The room fell silent once again. Why couldn't they just go back to studying? This wasn't _that_ important, it was a dream. She wasn't worried about it, so why were they? It wasn't something she could control; it was something that just happened. Just this once, could they just study without interruption?

Before anyone could reply to her comment, the sliding door to Rei's room slid open. The sound of tiny footsteps entering the room broke their attention and the silence. Usagi, along with the others, turned to see that Chibi-Usa had entered the room with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey guys!"

The teenage girls refused to speak. Usagi watched as the moments passed and the expression on the 8 year old's face shift from happy to worry and concern. Oh no, this wasn't good. There was no way anyone could let on there was anything wrong with her! Chibi-Usa didn't have to know, not when that could cause the small child any anxiety.

The smallest female took a moment to glance across the room. "What's wrong?" She asked in a soft tone. "Usagi? What's the matter?"

She had to shake this off _fast_. Chibi-Usa was young but that didn't mean she wasn't smart. In fact, besides Ami, Chibi-Usa had to be one of the smartest people she knew. It was time for a change of subject.

Usagi shook her head back and forth. "Nothing. We're just studying."

The pink-haired girl cocked a thin brow. "Usagi? Studying?"

Ami lifted her small body from the ground and approached the worried girl. With a smile equipped on her face she spoke to reassure her. "Don't worry about us, Chibi-Usa. Let's get something from the kitchen, okay?"

The teen with the pixie-cut then placed her hand on Chibi-Usa's vacant shoulder. With a gentle touch, she helped spin the future princess around, leading her out of the bedroom. As the two girls exited the room, Chibi-Usa glanced over her tiny shoulder. Her wide eyes focused on Usagi while her eyebrows dipped upside down.

And there it was again. That look of utter worry and apprehension. No, Usagi wasn't going to let her worry like this. She was going to keep her safe and if that meant keeping her nightmares secret then so be it.

Usagi watched as her two buddies left the room. Ami had closed the door behind herself, leaving the four girls to themselves once again. Before the silence had a chance to buzz in her ears, Minako spoke.

"What are you going to do?"

What could she do? It was just a dream. "What can I do?"

"Dreams are usually portals into our deepest concerns," Usagi turned to the sound of Artemis' deep voice. "Usagi, are you trying to forget something related to the Moon Kingdom?"

A quick answer should get them off her back. "No…"

Out of the corner of her eye, Usagi watched as Rei shifted. She moved her hand to her mouth. The tip of her thumb touched her bottom lip until it had made contact with her teeth. She chewed on her nail for a moment or two, her eyes sharpening as if she were concentrating. What was she thinking?

"I think we should get back to work." Rei said as she pulled her hand away from her mouth.

That wasn't what she was really thinking. No, that look of concentration only meant that Rei was planning something. Usagi was sure of it. But what could they do about it now? Why not go back to studying? It meant they didn't have to talk about this anymore and the less she thought about it, the better.

Much better.

XoXoX

This was the only way she could be sure that Usagi's dreams were not a premonition future dangers. Sure, she had blown the blonde off earlier in the day but it was all a strategy to keep the other girls calm. Now would be the time for Rei to uncover the secrets of Usagi's night terrors.

Sitting before the great fire in her home's shrine, Rei placed her index fingers together and began to chant to herself. Over and over, the words came from her lips and she concentrated. She had to find out if Usagi, her princess, was in danger.

Her voice elevated over the cracking flames and became louder with each word uttered. Second by second her voice heightened, encouraging the fires before her to expand. The heat of the intense flames forced sweat to move down her face and stain her priestess clothing. She was nearly there, just one more push.

She shouted one final chat and the fire in front of her burst. This was it, she was going to see the future, and she was going to see what Usagi had been dreaming of. Her eyes fluttered shut and she inhaled a deep breath through her lips. Nothing but darkness consumed her and the feeling of anguish and loneliness shattered her body. The smell of burning flesh and smoke caused her to gag, she knew this place.

This was the Moon Kingdom during the final battle against the Dark Kingdom.

The silence was broken by the sound of hysteric laughter. It was a voice she could not recognize but it was somehow familiar…and haunting. This wasn't the laugh of a sane person; this was the laugh of someone whose heart was filled with darkness. The man's laughter echoed through her ears and seemed to become louder with each passing second. Louder and louder the sound had become unbearable and deafening. Just before Rei thought she could take no more of the laughter, her eyes snapped open.

And there she was, sitting on her dojo floor. Her entire body had become overheated by the enormous flames in the room, her body tired from the vision she had brought upon herself.

That laughter…it wasn't human.

"Usagi," Rei muttered to herself amongst the cracking of the fire. "Who was that man?"

XoXoX

The night was clear of any clouds, the wind at the most perfect temperature. This was his idea of the perfect evening. He had earned this peace, he had fought for it, it was only right of him to finally enjoy the peace that had existed for the last seven years. Ah, when did a grocery-shopping trip become so therapeutic?

"It's gonna be a good day tomorrow," Gohan said to himself. "Very good."

Act End


	2. Act Two

Forgotten Voices

Act Two

"No, stop!"

The sound of Usagi's cries had become a usual habit. There wasn't any surprise in the fact that she would awake in the middle of the night, upset and scared. But even if it happened every night, the sting in Luna's concerned heart never faded. She was her princess after all; it was her sworn duty to protect her, no matter what. So how could she fight against something that didn't exist?

Luna lifted her head from her sleeping position and cracked open her eyes. She fled to Usagi's side and watched as the blonde female tossed and turned in her bed. Her face squinted and twisted as if she were in pain.

Not wasting a second longer, Luna leapt onto Usagi's chest and proceeded to dig her claws into her nightshirt. "Usagi! Wake up!"

"No!"

Usagi sat straight up in bed. Luna hung on to the girl's chest with the aid of her claws. The two females paused for a moment, their eyes locked in a state of shock and confusion. Like the night before, Usagi was drenched in her own sweat and shaken to the near brink of tears.

This was the night she would finally break down.

Just as Luna released herself from Usagi's shirt, the teen girl slapped her hands to her face. She began to weep, her small gasps and cries vibrated from the space between her fingers. Her soft whimpers stayed within the walls of her bedroom but there wasn't any denying it, she was crying. Out of frustration or sorrow, Luna wasn't quite sure. All she knew for certain was that this was the third night in a row.

"Usagi," Luna called out to her master in a gentle tone. "Each time you have this dream, are you seeing more of it?"

Her cries became softer and quieter until they came to a slow stop. Hiccupping, she pulled her tear-stained hands from her face and exhaled. She took a short moment to swallow what saliva lingered in her mouth before she turned to the small cat.

"Yeah…"

"Do you want to tell me what's happening in your dream?"

The room fell silent once again. The blonde girl released a few sniffles but neither female spoke a word. Perhaps she had pushed her princess to far in asking the details of the vision? But what else could she do? She had to help Usagi, _somehow_. It was obvious the super heroine didn't want to come out with the information voluntarily.

But why not?

"In my dream," Usagi's voice broke the awkward silence. "I'm Serenity and its only hours before the Dark Kingdom attacks and…" She then lifted her hand to her forehead and paused. Her thin blonde brows dipped downward, furrowing over her eyes.

The feline's heart slams away. "Usagi?"

Forcing her right eye open she continued with what seemed to be strain, "Someone comes to my room. Wait, no," She shook her head, giving her best effort to recalling the dream. "It's a group of people and they want to take me away…" She again shuts her eyes and grunted.

Was she in pain? "Usagi, what's the matter?"

She groaned before pulling her hand from her forehead. "My head hurts."

"A headache?"

"Hm," Usagi forced both eyes open once again, this time turing to face Luna. "It feels like it's burning." She proceeded to push her index finger toward the center of her forehead. "Right here. I should get some medicine."

The princess maneuvered her way out of bed and placed both bare feet on the ground. She then walked across the carpeted floor without a sound and placed her pale fingers around her doorknob. With a single twist, she opened her door only to see Chibi-Usa waiting in the hall. Luna perked at the sight of the pink princess and leapt to the floor, standing beside Usagi.

"What are you doing up so late?" Usagi whispered.

Chibi-Usa's eyes darted from Usagi and landed on the floor. Her bottom lip was turned as if she was sucking on it. Her eyebrows furrowed in a nervous manner while her arms remained tucked behind her back. "I heard you scream," She said as a small dusting of pink flared over her cheeks. "I was…worried."

Luna jerked her attention from Chibi-Usa and glanced up at Usagi. The taller girl's jaw had dropped and the same pink dust on the youngster's face had contracted to hers. Usagi then extended her arm out to the girl until her hand landed on her head. She ran her fingers through Chibi-Usa's pink hair, only causing the smaller female's blush to become deeper.

"I have a headache, that's all." An obvious fib.

"You were screaming about your head hurting?" Chibi-Usa lifted a brow.

It was clear that Usagi wanted to keep this information from her future daughter, no doubt she wanted to keep the younger girl from worrying any. Luna couldn't understand their relationship but if this what Usagi wanted, and it wasn't hurting anyone, then it was a good idea to go with it. Why worry Chibi-Usa about something that may not be a threat?

"You know Usagi." Luna added with a clever smirk. "Crybaby." She then eyed the tall blonde.

"Usagi!" Chibi-Usa hissed, pulling her head away from her superior's hand. "I was worried!"

Usagi shoved her index finger against her own lips. "Shhh! I just said I had a headache."

"Go get some medicine then." The tiny girl's cheeks puffed with frustration before she began to turn away. "Good night."

A quick roll of her baby blues and she groaned, "Yeah, yeah." She then moved out of her door way and began making her way downstairs.

Luna turned to see that Chibi-Usa had yet to walk back up to her bedroom. Instead, the smallest Sailor Warrior stood with her head sinking between her shoulders and her tiny fists gripped. Was she mad or worried?

Before she had a chance to ask, she watched as Chibi-Usa spun on her heel and made a beeline for Usagi's vacant bed. The tiny girl dashed toward the bed and made a flying leap several feet from the mattress. She landed on Usagi's soft, pink comforter without a word and dug herself deep between the covers.

Was she really _that_ worried about Usagi? Hm, the two girls were more alike then they would like to admit to themselves. They each worried so much about the other that they went to the point of hiding it from one another.

But that was the kind of love they shared.

The sound of Usagi's feet coming back up the stairs caused Luna to flinch and glance over her tiny shoulder. The blonde soon came into view, entering the doorway to her room. Her blue eyes scanned the room until they landed on her bed. The sight of Chibi-Usa in her bed seemed to shock her at first but soon after her features softened. A smile consumed her cheeks.

Usagi walked over to her bed and took her place on the small bed. Placing one foot beneath the sheets she pulled the comforter over her body and laid down. Luna was next to jump on the over crowded bed. Finding her place between Usagi and Chibi-Usa, Luna curled up and wrapped her tail around her body.

"I'm watching you, Usagi!" Chibi-Usa chirped before rolling away from the blonde. "You aren't going to keep any secrets from me!"

Usagi pulled the covers up over her shoulder and whispered, "Good night, Chibi-Usa."

XoXoX

This was his last trip into the past. The bittersweet visit hadn't lasted more than two days and he had to return home. He had returned to inform his 'mother' and 'father' of his victory over the Artificial Humans and Cell. After their defeat a little over seven years ago, he returned just to make his parents proud. But went further than that, he had to say his final good byes. This was the last time he would see his father, a realism that Mirai Trunks did not want to face.

The Trunks in the present time had no clue whom _he_ was and to quote his mother, he didn't need to at this age. Sure, his legacy of traveling through time would be passed down but only at the 'proper time'. Perhaps he was too young?

Mirai Trunks sat at the kitchen table with his mother, both enjoying what would be their last cup of coffee together. Might as well enjoy it, he was going to miss it for sure. But silence echoed through the kitchen. Why did they both have to be shy at a time like _this_? It wasn't like he was going to return years from now. This was their final meeting.

Before the silence could deafen his ears any further, the sound of footsteps caused both mother and son to jerk up right. Following the sound to the kitchen doorway, they both watched as the prince of Saiya-jins entered the room. He looked more disgruntled that usual, his brows furrowed and his bottom lip protruding.

Trunks found the courage to speak, "What's the matter?"

"Haven't you seen the news?" The older male grunted as he came to a halt feet from the table. "They have postponed the World Martial Arts Tournament."

The tournament? The same one that Goku and Piccolo once engaged in during their youth? The city was going to hold another one, after so long? And they were postponing it? What for?

"What? Why?" Bulma turned to Vegeta with a cocked brow.

"Some idiot is raving about seeing a monster." He snorted. "They've decided to cancel it because of that."

Monster sighting? Now _that_ was strange. But hadn't times become peaceful since Gohan's battle against Cell? No new threats from invaders had come up, had they? At least his mother hadn't said anything about new enemies in the few hours after his arrival. Perhaps everyone was still in danger-mode after what happened seven years ago.

"Trunks."

He flinched the sound of his name on his father's lips. The purple haired male turned to address his father with his full attention. "Yes?" He asked in a nervous tone.

"Spar with me."

Was that all? Ah, by the tone his dad was calling him by, Trunks was sure he was in some kind of trouble. Not wasting a second, he lifted himself from his seat at the table. After standing, he pushed in his chair and turned to his mother, bobbing his head a single time to excuse himself.

Vegeta lead the way to the gravity room outside the main house. The full-blooded Saiya-jin traveled a few steps in front of him, his role of 'pack leader' obvious to anyone watching. His father hadn't changed in the lest since they last meant but did that mean he cared any less? His cold exterior was hard to read, even now.

Trunks felt his ears twitch as the sounds of his father's footsteps came to a halt. He jerked his head upward to see that Vegeta indeed had come to a stop. He held both hands at his sides, palms clenched in tight fists. Was he angry about something?

"Have you felt any strange Ki since coming here?"

Trunks felt his right brow lift in confusion. "No, I haven't. Should I?"

"No." Vegeta remained stiff, not bothering to turn and face him. "If the humans are insisting they've been seeing monsters, then there should be a Ki reading somewhere."

Dare he question his father? "Do you feel anything out of the ordinary?" He asked in a low and submissive voice.

"No."

With that, Trunks released a sigh of relief. If some wary humans said they saw a monster lurking near by was one thing but to _feel_ a strange Ki in the area, that was another. Nothing said was ever set in stone; the proof was in the Ki readings. But was his father worried? If he was, he was sure putting up a good wall.

"Trunks," Vegeta called to his future son. "Don't let your guard down."

"Yes, father."

"And don't stop your training, understand?"

Why would he ever stop his training? It was an obvious question but once again, why question his father? He was a smart man and he had too much to lose now to risk anything important. But Vegeta wasn't one to _worry_ about anything so what was with the hesitation? Were the news reports on the monster sightings getting under his skin _that_ much?

"I don't want you to end up like Kakarrot's son."

Gohan? What was wrong with Gohan? Either way it didn't seem like that was a subject open for discussion. Whenever the topic that involved Goku was almost _always_ off limits. Why open a fresh can of worms when he could just nod and agree? It was better to accept his father's words and return to training. A fight with his father one the last visit was not the way he wanted to end things.

Act End


End file.
